1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environmental abnormality alarm apparatus which can change an abnormality determination reference of a sensor for a fire, gas leakage, a burglar, or the like in accordance with environmental conditions of a monitoring area of the sensor, such as the presence/absence of a person or a power consumption amount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some conventional abnormality alarm apparatuses which detect a fire or gas leakage and generate an alarm, a determination reference value as an alarming level is changed in accordance with combustibles in a monitoring area or a time zone, i.e., daytime or nighttime, thereby improving reliability.
However, in the above conventional apparatuses, conditions are set such that each sensor is weighted by a predetermined coefficient in accordance with a predetermined statistical tendency, failing to provide flexibility. Therefore, these apparatuses cannot completely cope with a variety of objects to be monitored, such as a state of a building, and hence often generate a false alarm.